


[Podfic] (Never) Turn Your Back to the Sea

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, John Comes Home, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Season/Series 04, Series 4 Fix-It, Soundcloud, eventually, s04e3 The Final Problem, sherlock is not ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Baker Street is very much the same. Only different.And Sherlock is just trying not to drown.





	1. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Never) Turn Your Back to the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848774) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> Oh, I am very excited to bring this podfic to you! This is the first story I have read (dared to read!) that begins to answer some of the problems thrown up by TFP. It never ceases to amaze me how clever our fandom authors are - to take something so problematic and turn it into something beautiful and meaningful. I have been all at sea since series 4 aired and DiscordantWords made me realise that I just had my back turned to it. Take my hand and turn to look. You may be pleasantly surprised.
> 
> Thank you, DiscordantWords (so inaptly named!) for allowing me to podfic your beautiful words, your wonderful fix-it, your fantastic story.
> 
> Music: Memory Lane by Alex Arcoleo


	2. Islands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very happy 4th July for all our American listeners!  
> I'm slowly making my way through my comments - I'll catch up with you by tomorrow, I reckon!  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos so far, you warm a girl's heart, you know!


	3. Waves




	4. Heights




	5. Depths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today, I am officially an empty nester. I.T. has finally bitten the bullet and gone off into the big wide world. I'm sad and happy, all at once.


	6. Ripples




	7. Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely big chapter to finish off with today!  
> Thank you for keeping me company throughout this fic - I hope you have enjoyed it  
> DiscordantWords, I have a strong feeling I may be knocking on your podfic permission door in the not too distant future; I do hope you're amenable!


End file.
